Strollers often are equipped with a child tray positioned in front of the seat back of the child seat and above the seat bottom of the child seat. The child tray generally is movably mounted to the stroller frame so that the child tray can be pivoted or slid away from the child seat to facilitate removal of the child from, or placement of the child into, the seat. The child tray can include a built-in cup holder for holding a sippy cup, a juice box, snacks, or other items. An older child seated in the stroller can reach the item(s) contained in the cup holder himself and, thus, remain content in the stroller for longer periods of time. When a caregiver needs to move the child tray, however, item(s) in the cup holder may spill out of the cup holder.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a stroller with a cup holder that is accessible to a child seated in the stroller and that can remain stationary as the child tray is moved relative to the stroller frame.